


Keep quiet

by SoundsMukeFeelsLarry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Freeform, M/M, Muke Clemmings, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsMukeFeelsLarry/pseuds/SoundsMukeFeelsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blonde boy moved over so he was inches away from Michael’s face. ‘’Bet I can make you talk…or moan’’ he whispered not taking his eyes off Michael’s lips.<br/>or<br/>Michael is on vocal rest and Luke is determined to win a bet </p><p>Listen guys don't judge me too hard this is the first thing i've written in like two months and it only took me like an hour and i haven't proof read it because i'm trash. i apologize if its really sucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep quiet

Michael let out an exaggerated sigh. Not just to convey his frustrations to himself but to make sure everyone else in the room knew how miserable he was as well.  
Ashton and Rena, sitting on the couch opposite just ignored him and carried on browsing their phones.  
Calum, who was sitting on the other side of the room with Miranda and casey, messing around with an old acoustic guitar, momentarily swung his head around only to smirk and shout ‘’fuck off Michael’’ before returning to what he was doing.  
And Luke, who was sitting beside the messy haired boy, made a pouty face at him and mockingly clutched his own throat to which Michael replied by flipping him off. He wasn’t used to staying quiet for this long; vocal rest really sucked.  
Michael picked up his phone and opened the Pokémon app he’d downloaded that morning. 10%...50%...90%...black screen. His phone had died. He threw his arms up in the air and tossed his phone across the carpet, It landed at Ashton’s feet. The curly haired boy leaned down and scooped the phone up, observing its absence of battery he giggled and threw it back at Michael who had his head threw back in exasperation.  
‘’hey man, you do know there’s these amazing things called phone chargers?’’ Ashton giggled again.  
Michael glared at Ashton and then turned to Luke who was also laughing.  
‘’He left it on the bus’’ Luke said finding this way too amusing.  
Calum, who had been listening in, came over to join in the taunting party that was happening.  
‘’There’s no way you can keep this up mike’’ he grinned, making his eyes crinkle at the edges, Michael would usually find this endearing or even cute but he was in too much of a strop to be patient with the tanned boy right now.  
He fished a hand underneath the couch for the pen and paper he’d been using to communicate with all morning. Communicate was a strong word, the only things on the paper were ‘shut up luke’, ‘balls’ and a pretty low quality sketch of a penis.  
He took the lid off the sharpie with his teeth and wrote down ‘wanna bet?’ and then handed it to Calum with a smirk.  
Cal read the note and laughed. ‘’we all have to go on vocal rest but you know you can never finish yours. I don’t think you ever have. I will take that bet though.’’  
‘’I want in on this too’’ Luke interjected ‘’I bet we’ll make him talk and I’m always up for free money’’  
Michael went back to writing. ‘$20?’ he scrawled  
‘’Lets make it $50’’ Calum said with a smirk and little eyebrow wiggle. ‘’You have 2 more hours until we have to sound check, good luck man.’’ Michael rolled his eyes at the sarcastic tone of the ‘good luck’ and leaned back into the sofa, a small smile plastered on his face. He was sure he had this in the bag.  
Shortly after Hey violet were called out to sound check and Ashton decided to tag along and watch.  
‘’Anyone wanna come watch cartoons?’’ Calum asked his two remaining band members.  
Luke just shook his head and continued looking at his phone whilst mikey started pointing to himself and jumping slightly in his seat.  
‘’oh so no one then, okay’’ Calum said heading for the door. He turned back smiling at Michael ‘’what a shame no one said yes’’ before closing in behind them.  
Michael turned back to luke and pouted.  
‘’Awww is someone upset they can’t be noisy and annoy everyone today?’’  
Michael nodded and trailed a line with his finger from his eye down his cheek and pretended he’d just shed a tear.  
‘’What can we do to cheer you up hey?’’ the corner of the blonde haired boys mouth twitched into a smirk and Mikey saw the glint in his eye. ‘’can’t have you upset’’  
Michael put on his best fake thinking face and pretended he didn’t know what Luke was implying but Luke was feeling far too impatient today. He hadn’t been alone with Michael in over two weeks, not since the extremely hot make out session they had in the tour bus bathroom, provoked by Michael moaning on stage and pushing Luke over the edge. He was pretty sure Cal had seen them coming out together but he hadn’t brought it up so Luke hadn’t questioned it.  
The Blonde boy moved over so he was inches away from Michael’s face. ‘’Bet I can make you talk…or moan’’ he whispered not taking his eyes off Michael’s lips.  
Before the older boy even had time to react, luke pushed his lips into Michael’s and threaded his hands into his mess of black hair as if it was second nature. Luke moved closer and then climbed onto Michael’s lap so he was straddling the older boy. Michael’s hands started grabbing, Luke’s hips, Luke’s ass, anything to bring them closer, anything for more contact. Their tongues collided and luke thrusted his hips down into michael’s earning a small moan from the wild haired boy.  
Luke pulled away, a mischievous look in his eye, hair sticking in all direction’s and lips swollen and red. Fuck he looked so hot Michael thought, but as he went to voice his opinions luke pressed a slender finger to his lips. ‘’you’re on vocal rest remember’’ he said with a wink.  
Luke then began work peppering kisses down Mikey’s jaw and sucking tender places on his neck he knew would drive him crazy. Whines and Moans of desperation started coming from the older boy’s mouth at Luke continued biting and sucking and rolling his hips forward.  
‘’shhh baby you’re not supposed to be making any noise. Don’t want to lose that bet do you?’’  
Michael shook his head, utterly frustrated in everyway, all he wanted to do was call his boy princess and tell him how pretty he was and moan from the fucking amazing time he was having. Vocal rest really did suck.  
Luke on the other hand was having a great time seeing how far he could push Michael. He shifted back and tugged Michael’s shirt up and over his head before removing his own. He left a trail of kisses down Michael’s torso down to his happy trail, never unlocking eye contact with the other boy, who’s eyes were filled with complete and utter want and lust.  
Then much to Michael’s dismay he stood up to remove his skinny jeans. He kicked off his shoes and then undid the button, then the zip and peeled them off painfully slowly, lapping up every bit of Michael’s pained expression. He moved back over and did the same to the other boy so they were both in their underwear.  
‘’someone’s enjoying themselves’’ Luke grinned wickedly as he eyed up mikey’s already fully hard dick through his calvin’s.  
Placing himself back on michael’s lap the black haired boy let out a completely pathetic whine from the contact he’d been so badly missing. Luke reacted by grinding his own growing erection into his bandmate’s and driving them both over the edge, they were soon both grinding helplessly on each other for friction whilst messily making out and moaning into eachother’s mouths.  
But luke wasn’t done yet, he still wanted to win his bet. He regained control and removed himself from Michael’s lap, kneeling down in front of him instead. ‘’What do you want me to do next baby?’’ he said putting on his best innocent face and stared up at the green eyed boy.  
Michael was about to lose it. He wanted Luke’s mouth around him so badly but all he could think about was this stupid bet. He guided Luke’s hand to his crotch and pouted and made a whiney noise.  
‘’I’m sorry I don’t know what that means, be more specific’’ luke knew he was being a little shit and he loved it. Mikey riled in his seat and moved forward to kiss luke but the younger boy moved away. ‘’guess you don’t want anything then?’’ he said picking up his shoe, and as he did so he realised exactly how to break Michael.  
Getting on all fours he said ‘’maybe another time…daddy.’’ That was it, that one word, michael’s ultimate secret kink and he was gone. He almost dived on luke pinning him to the carpet.  
‘’I want your pretty little mouth princess, your gorgeous little mouth around me that’s what I want’’ Michael rushed out and desperately pushed his body as close to luke as he could.  
‘’Why didn’t you say so?’’ Luke said flipping Michael over with a smirk. He pinned michael’s hands to the floor above his head and started trailing down the older boy’s pail torso, kissing and sucking and biting until he got to his boxers. He wasted no time in slipping them off and taking in the sight before him.  
‘’beautiful’’ he breathed, before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Michael’s hips jerked up straight away causing luke to choke and the vibrations from his throat to drive Michael even more wild. Luke took control and pinned his boy’s hips to the floor and slowly licked from the base of Michael’s cock right up to the shaft and softly kissed the tip, licking the slit slightly.  
A moan escaped michael’s mouth that made luke’s own dick harder in his briefs. ‘’Please baby! Please princess! Im so close, I need you, your pretty mouth’’ Michael Pleaded  
Luke decided to stop his teasing and take care of his kitten. He took him in his mouth and in a few expert sucks Michael was seeing stars. Luke swallowed every bit of him down before moving up and planting a kiss on mikey’s lips.  
‘’I need you daddy’’ Luke whined in michael’s ear and guided the older boys hand into his briefs where his painfully hard cock was still waiting to be taken care of.  
The black haired boy pulled his hand back up and ordered luke to lick it before slipping it back down and taking him into his hand. ‘’I’ve got you princess’’ Michael spoke into luke’s neck as he pumped his hand up and down nice and slow just how he knew luke liked it. He came quickly, he had been on the edge for far too long.  
After the two bandmates had re discovered their clothes they sat on one couch, luke in michael’s arms, both stupidly happy with themselves, when calum walked in.  
He looked at the two boys, Michael with his hair in all directions and luke’s lips swollen and his lip ring sitting in an odd way.  
‘’god dammit you guys, again? In the green room too’’  
Michael just looked down and blushed while luke smirked ‘’I have no idea what you’re referring to calpal…but I did make us 50 bucks’’  
‘’YES LUCASSSS’’  
The tanned boy high fived luke and then turned to Michael. ‘’I knew you couldn’t keep it together mate’’ before laughing and returning to the old acoustic he’d been messing around with.  
Michael was in shock. He’d just been tricked into to speaking and scammed out of 50 dollars with a blowjob. ‘’Balls.’’


End file.
